


Who Am I?

by Emanon_Pen



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanon_Pen/pseuds/Emanon_Pen
Summary: The answer to the question is found when read - or - is it.
Relationships: Entity/Human Lifeform
Kudos: 2





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

>  Copyright, Emanon_Pen™, 2021. All Rights Reserved.
> 
> The stories on this website are works of fiction. Any characters resemblance to persons living or dead is purely and entirely coincidental. Any actions taken by the characters or the portrait of such actions never occurred and if they mimic any form of reality, it is purely and entirely coincidental.
> 
> These stories contain explicit descriptions of sexual activity and may be perceived by some as being pornographic. If you feel that literary erotica is pornographic, then do not continue surfing this website or begin reading any of the stories posted here. If you inadvertently or with willful intent download a story to your computer or receive it as an e-mail attachment, then you should DELETE IT NOW AND LEAVE THE WEBSITE. The author assumes no responsibility if a minor downloads this story, is caught, and prosecuted by his parents or the federal, state, and/or local government.
> 
> This copyrighted material may not be freely distributed onto any website or newsgroup without the express written consent of the author. Websites claiming to be in compliance with 17 U.S.C. § 512 and the Digital Millennium Copyright Act (“DCMA”) but not adhering to the statue law will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> Commercial websites that post this copyrighted material without the express written consent of the author and payment of royalties to the author will be prosecuted to the full intent of the law.
> 
> You may download this story for personal use. You may make no changes to the story and the copyright statement must not be removed. The author grants no other permissions to you or your successors.

Snapshot of lifeforms:

Total world population: 7,842,338,981

Male population: 3,965,181,215

Female population: 3,893,575,128

I have been around since the dawn of time and of man. I have been loved. I have been hated. I have been caressed. I have been abused. But, no matter what has been done to me, I always survive. I am an intrinsic part of the human lifeform psyche. Without me, the human species would not exist.

My earliest memories are starting to fade, but I always look back to keep from totally forgetting them. I remember a time when I was always exposed. Depending upon where I was, I was either frozen from the cold or sweating from the heat. I have always survived. Time has not passed me by. I am closing in on the end of my being in the body I presently possess. I was told that there would come a time when I would need to begin my existence anew.

It is imperative that I seek out the perfect specimen of the female form with a superior intelligencer. I will also have to find the perfect male form that will have the ability to spew large amounts of seed into the chosen female. It is imperative that she becomes pregnant on their first act of coitus. When the egg is fertilized I will enter her and put my RNA and DNA into the zygote. She will carry my future physical body for nine months. When her baby is born, my intelligence and memories will take over the infant’s brain. Both of the surrogates will raise me; but, in truth, I will be raising myself. They will cede control to me for I am _‘The One and The Only’_.

When I reach the age of five, I will take the male’s place between the female’s legs. You ask, not your mother’s legs? No not my mother’s legs. She is just a vessel to bring my new lifeform body into the world. My parents do not exist. I was born of the chemistry of life when the universe was formed. The female lifeform will open her legs and allow me to fornicate learning the art of sexual intercourse. She will suck me. Swallow my potent seed. She will willingly clean her bowel and beg me to penetrate her anally. To the chagrin of the male, I will render him useless by removing his genitals. Without question, he will serve me as a nullified life form. I will watch him lick his lips as he gazes upon my manhood. I will watch as he debases himself to secure a position between my legs. I will enable his desire to be a submissive male bitch serving me. He will prostrate himself and beg me to physically, emotionally, and sexually abuse him. If and when he fails at his submissive desire for my abuse - he will die.

Between the ages of ten to twelve, I will go through the present lifeform’s puberty. My body will change from that of a boy to one of an adult male. My genitals will grow. They will remain totally under my control. When I am not sexually stimulated, it will remain hanging in my pants towards my right knee. It will be plainly visible to all who look upon me. When I am sexually stimulated, I will have the ability to make it any size that I deem necessary. I will spread my seed throughout the land of the planet I now inhabit. The carrier of my offspring will forever be emotionally and sexually tied to me. Their longing for my superior manhood will be the center of their life. My offspring will be psychologically, emotionally, and physically bound to me by their DNA and RNA. As they grow, their desire to serve me will take over their worldly desire(s). When I call, they will come.

At the age of eighteen, I will call upon my minions to worship me for I gave them life. From that age forward, I will use my power to control as many human lifeforms as I can through the use of my hypnotic control, extra sensory perception, and sexual abilities. To a lifeform, they will succumb to me. They will ultimately give of themselves to me - totally. They will crescendo in orgasmic pleasure just by being in my presence. Males will spill their seed. Females will fill with desire for my manhood and spill their vaginal secretions like an open water faucet. I will rule and control their lives until such time as I decide it is time for them to give to me their ultimate sacrifice. Their end of life will ring throughout the population of sycophants that live for my physical and emotional touch. For the time I am alive, I shall ruin the lives of many unbelievers to make my life pleasurable. The sole purpose of my being is to have sexual relations with as many human lifeforms - women, men, girls, and boys - as I can. Once I have control over their sexuality, they will forever be thinking of the pleasures I bring and how they can continue to feel my life giving force invade their submissive minds and bodies.

I am _‘The One and The Only’_ true entity that gives pleasure to a human lifeform. I only ask that they prostrate themselves to my wills, needs, and desires. Failure to give of themselves totally, will result in a public death of which the sentient lifeforms of this planet have never witnessed before. Age is not a consideration. When an individual lifeform fails to uphold their end of our bargain, they forfeit their lives. I have taken gestating lifeforms from a woman’s womb. Why? Because they have broken their bond with me. I have removed a man’s viability to procreate. I have slowly taken the lives families starting with the youngest. I have forced the parents to watch as their offspring die horrible deaths. All the while, I laugh at their terror, because I know they do not have the strength to deny me my ultimate demands.

For the next few days, I will roam this planet seeking the individual lifeform that will create a new vessel for me to inhabit. I will survive beyond the years of the vessel unless I have confidence that my choice will allow me to survive for never ending multiple millenniums.

You wonder how I have the ability to live for never ending multiple millenniums. That is simple. I am an entity that has the travelled the universe since its inception. The confluence of life giving amino acids and water brought me forth as an invisible entity of life that lives forever. I was born in the vacuum of space. I am not a false god created by sentient lifeforms to control other lifeforms on their planet. I am _‘The One and The Only’._ I can take the form of any lifeform on any life sustaining planet. On this planet, I can take the form of a human male or a human female. I can live within the bodies of mammals, reptiles, insects, and botanical entities. I am the embodiment of _‘matter can neither be created nor destroyed’_. I am forever. Nothing will ever terminate me.

Beware of the times when I am not adored. Wars, famine, and the hell of _‘Mother Nature’_ are mine to foist upon the creatures of this planet. Worship me and you will live a peaceful, fruitful, and sexually happy life. Take me to task, because you do not believe I exist - then do it at your own risk. I take no quarter when I am denied my true calling. I have taken the youngest from nonbelievers before I take them. Their suffering brings unbelievable levels of pleasure to me. The younger the better. I live for the time I can take a still forming lifeform from a female’s womb. If I am truly insane with anger, I will rip the fetus from her body through her vaginal orifice. I make the unbelieving individual suffer as I consume the lifeform that was growing inside. I have forced males to grow lifeforms inside their bodies only to be forced to shit them out dead.

When I am adored and revered, the lifeforms that do so live a life of unending pleasure. Each and every one of them feel the size of my phallus or tightness of my vagina as they experience never ending orgasmic pleasure. I take the form needed to complete their adoration of me. I am _‘The One and The Only’_ true lifeform that knows no bounds for I exist – yet I do not. I have visited parts of the universe that has not been identified by the intelligent inhabitants of this planet. I have interacted with lifeforms that would make humans cringe in fear and loathing. I have started and ended civilizations. With the swipe of an appendage, I can make all forms of life to cease to exist. I can, as well, create life, nurture it, and watch it grow.

Who am I you ask? I am _‘The Creator’_. I am _‘Death’_. I give. I take. I have the power that no one can curb. I can cease all life on this planet called Earth. No one and nothing will take over my being. I own all life forms. I created the life that exists on this planet. I can and will end all life forms on this planet if I am not worshipped for who and what I am. I am the only force that exists within the universe that can and will bestow and/or take away life on any life sustaining planet. I am _‘The One’._ I am _‘The Only’_.

Now prostrate your lifeform in front of me and beg, plead, and cry that I allow you to feel my presence inside your body.

For those who doubt who I am and do not prostrate their lifeform in front of me, death will come upon you with a vengeance.

I am _‘The One and The Only’_.


End file.
